1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a mobile-phone antenna device capable of insertion connecting directly to an external antenna, and especially to the case that the antenna seat of the mobile-phone can be insertion mounted directly with an external antenna such as the one used on a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasing of signal receiving capability of a mobile-phone ordinarily is obtained by providing an antenna on the top surface of the phone. Such kind of mobile-phone generally includes the fixed style, stretchable style and exchangeable style; the stretchable style is somewhat in-convenient in use, recently, people mostly use the fixed style shorter antennae having stronger signal receiving capability. While the exchangeable style antennae are normally used on the mobile-phones having each an adapter for its antenna, a user can substitute a different style of antenna for it.
When a mobile-phone is carried into a car, the signal emitting and receiving capability thereof normally is inferior during running of the car. To increase the signal receiving capability thereof, an external antenna should be added on a car, when the mobile-phone is connected with the external antenna, more desired using efficiency can be obtained. In order to connect with the external antenna for the car, normally an additional connector will be used for connecting with the external antenna for the car after it is mounted on the mobile-phone. However, such mode of structure is inconvenient due to using of the additional connector.
In the just developed connectors, therefore, taking the U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,284 titled "Antenna adpter for portable cellular telephone" as an example, an adapter is provided directly on the top surface of the mobile-phone, so that various styles of antennae can be used on this adapter through selection of the above stated exchangeable style antennae. Such exchangeable style antennae are divided generally into two kinds, one includes the normally used antennae, while the other includes the external antennae like that used on a car. A normally used antenna is comprised of a conducting rod of which the length may be varied, and a threaded coaxial connection on the bottom thereof capable of being locked in a threaded recess provided in the adapter to be used as a normal antenna of a mobile-phone. The other kind of external antennae each is comprised of a connecting element and a mounting assembly having an antenna, a cable is used to connect the connecting element and the mounting assembly, a magnetic pad is provided on the bottom of the mounting assembly to locate the mounting assembly of the external antenna at an appropriate position. When the external antenna is to be used, the connecting element can be locked in the threaded recess provided in the adapter. The largest defect of such mobile-phone which has to use an adapter is that, it uses a normal antenna when in the ordinary situation, while if it is carried into a car, the normal antenna must be removed from the adapter to expose the threaded recess provided in the adapter, and then connect and lock the external antenna thereto for use. On the countrary, when getting off the car, the external antenna must be removed, and remount the normal antenna, this is bothersome in operation.